shigatsu_wa_kimi_no_usofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Kousei Arima
là nhân vật chính của seri Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Kousei là một thần đồng piano và là nghệ sĩ piano trẻ tuổi nhất từng chiến thắng cuộc thi Saki. Tuy nhiên, cậu ta không còn chơi sau cái chết của mẹ mình. Cái chết của mẹ Kousei khiến cậu ấy không thể nghe thấy những bản nhạc chính mình chơi. Kế sau cái chết của mẹ cậu ta, Kousei sống trong hai năm không chơi đàn piano và nhìn thế giới một cách đơn điệu. Nhưng việc này thay đổi sau lần gặp Kaori Miyazono, một nghệ sĩ violin trẻ tuổi đã giúp Kousei quay trở lại chơi piano. Ngoại hình Đôi mắt xanh và mái tóc đen. Thời thơ ấu Kousei thường mặc quần áo bình thường ở tuổi này, thường là áo thun và quần tây. Tuy nhiên, bất cứ khi nào Kousei ra ngoài, cậu ấy mặc những chiếc áo dài tay để che giấu đôi tay bị thâm tím. Cậu ta liên tục mặc bộ đồ màu xanh trong buổi biểu diễn piano của mình để che giấu vết thương và vết thâm tím mà mẹ cậu là Saki Arima gây ra. Bây giờ cậu ta còn mặc nó vì cậu ấy đã quen mang áo tay dài. Hiện tại Kousei là một cậu bé có chiều cao trung bình với mái tóc đen ngắn và đôi mắt màu xanh đậmIn early episodes of the anime series, Kousei is mentioned to have brown eyes, though this differs from his physical character design., thường đeo kính đen hình chữ nhật. Kousei thường được nhìn thấy khi mặc đồng phục trường học, nhưng cũng thường được nhìn thấy khi mặc quần áo bình thường. Mặc dù trông Kousei hơi lơ mơ khi anh ta đeo kính, nhưng anh ta cũng rất đẹp trai khi không đeo kính lúc nhảy khỏi cầu Can Đảm. Trong anime, Kousei vẫn giữ lại thiết kế từ đối tác manga. Tuy nhiên, màu tóc của Kousei đã được chuyển từ màu xanh sang màu đen. Tính cách Khi còn nhỏ, Kousei bình tĩnh và vâng lời. Do nỗi sợ hãi của Kousei với mẹ mình, Tsubaki là người duy nhất có thể thuyết phục anh ta gắn bó trong những chuyến phiêu lưu của cô ấy. Mặc dù sợ mẹ nhưng Kousei yêu mẹ và chơi tự do cho mẹ mình trong cuộc thi khiến mẹ mình vẫn còn giận vì không chơi hoàn hảo nhất. Cho đến phần sau của câu chuyện, vẫn còn đó những dấu vết những lời nói không đẹp về thể chất của mẹ mình, điều đó nảy nở trong tâm lý của anh. Bất cứ khi nào anh ta nghĩ lại những lần đó, hình ảnh tối tăm của người mẹ ốm yếu thường xuất hiện - tương tự như Hậu chấn tâm lí (PTSD) tấn công. Màn biểu diễn cuối cùng của anh sau cái chết của mẹ anh đã chấn thương Kousei đến mức anh không thể nghe mình chơi được. Mặc dù không thể chơi đàn piano, âm nhạc vẫn ở mọi nơi trong cuộc đời của anh ấy khi Kousei nghỉ trưa để sao chép âm nhạc. Khi anh ấy không đi chơi với Watari và Tsubaki, Kousei dành hầu hết thời gian một mình trong suy nghĩ của mình. Đặc tính ngu si này làm cho cậu ta quên đi những gì đang xảy ra xung quanh anh ta. Chẳng hạn, cậu ta không để ý đến sự ganh đua và oán giận từ đối thủ đối với piano cũng như Tsubaki thích cậu ta. Cậu ấy cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào Kaori một lúc lâu, thời gian suy nghĩ thinking cô ấy là người như thế nào, khiến cô ấy hiểu sai vì cậu ta suy nghĩ sai về cô ấy. Kousei ngưỡng mộ Kaori vì cô ấy là người đối lập; Kousei muốn trở nên tự do hơn như Kaori. Kousei và Kaori càng gần nhau hơn, cảm xúc của cậu ta cho Kaori càng sâu sắc hơn Kousei với người khác. Cô ấy giúp cậu ta tự tin hơn và thuyết phục Kousei biểu diễn lại. Khả năng Khả năng của Kousei đã được mài mòn thông qua việc huấn luyện từ mẹ anh, điều này dẫn đến sự chính xác của anh ở độ tuổi còn rất trẻ. Tiểu sử Bối cảnh Kousei trở thành một người chơi đàn piano với sự khích lệ từ người bạn của mẹ cậu, Hiroko Seto, khi Kousei tạo lại một bài hát ngẫu hứng mà Hiroko chơi cho chồng mình. Điều này dẫn đến mẹ Kousei trở thành người hướng dẫn piano cho cậu ta và dạy cậu cách chơi. Sau khi mẹ lâm bệnh, phong cách chơi của Kousei đã thay đổi mạnh mẽ, Kết quả là Kousei bắt đầu trở nên xa lánh bạn bè và chỉ tập trung vào việc hoàn thiện kỹ năng piano để cố thỏa mãn mẹ và làm cho mẹ hạnh phúc. Mối quan hệ Kaori Miyazono Mặc dù Kousei chưa bao giờ gặp Kaori trước đây, Kaori đã luôn luôn ngưỡng mộ Kousei kể từ khi cô ấy nhìn thấy cậu ta biểu diễn lần đầu. Kaori đã chơi violin với hy vọng 1 ngày nào đó cô sẽ biểu diễn cùng Kousei. Trong suốt series, họ đã có rất nhiều cuộc phiêu lưu, trong đó Kousei dần dần cảm nhận từ Kaori. Mỗi cuộc phiêu lưu đã làm Kousei nhận ra tầm quan trọng của bản thân mình là một nhạc sĩ, cũng như tìm hiểu thêm về Kaori và trở nên gần gũi hơn với cô ấy, cái gì đó lãng mạn - tuy nhiên, Kousei từ chối thổ lộ khi cậu ta bị lừa dối khi tin rằng Kaori đã yêu Watari ("Lời nói dối tháng Tư" của Kaori). Khi Kaori lâm bệnh vào ngày Gala Performance do chân bị chấn động dẫn đến tê liệt, Kousei bắt đầu nghi ngờ bản thân, gặp mẹ, Saki Arima và Kaori vì cả hai đều có ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến cuộc đời của Kousei, và buộc cậu ta phải chơi đàn piano. Kousei bắt đầu từ bỏ âm nhạc một lần nữa khi cậu cảm thấy âm nhạc là thứ đã lấy đi mọi thứ quý giá đối với cậu. Tuy nhiên, sau khi nói chuyện với Kaori về việc cô ấy không từ bỏ hy vọng tại bệnh viện, Kousei đã bị xúc động bởi những lời nói của cô và quyết định kiên trì một lần nữa trong cuộc thi piano cuối cùng của mình trong khi Kaori trải qua cuộc phẫu thuật. Tuy nhiên, Kaori không qua khỏi cuộc phẫu thuật dẫn đến cái chết, cô ấy đã không qua khỏi trên bàn phẫu thuật. Kousei nhận được một bức thư từ bố mẹ Kaori được viết bởi Kaori trước khi cô ấy được phẫu thuật. Trong bức thư, Kaori đã thổ lộ tình cảm và lòng biết ơn đối với Kousei và cảm ơn cậu ấy vì đã mang lại niềm vui và ý nghĩa cho cuộc sống của Kaori. Phần cuối Kaori đã viết rằng cô ấy yêu Kousei chứ không phải Watari (Thứ đã làm Kousei bị sốc). Tsubaki Sawabe Kousei và Tsubaki đã là bạn bè kể từ khi họ sinh ra, chơi với nhau và lớn lên cùng nhau, là bạn thân nhất cũng như hàng xóm gần nhà (Với Tsubaki gọi cậu ta là 'cậu em trai vô vọng' của cô ấy). Họ học cùng trường trung học và thường đi bộ về nhà cùng nhau. Lúc đầu Tsubaki phủ nhận rằng cô ấy thích Kousei, nhưng sau nhiều giai đoạn từ chối, cô bắt đầu bí mật phát triển cảm xúc và "crush" anh ta. Sau đó cô ấy thú nhận một cách gián tiếp cảm xúc của mình đối với cậu ta nhưng Kousei không hiểu ý nghĩa đó. Trong tập cuối cùng của anime, cô đã dùng chân đá Kousei, cô ấy nói rằng cô ấy sẽ không để anh ta một mình và sẽ theo anh ta như thần hộ mệnh của anh ta. Ryota Watari Kousei và Watari đã là bạn từ khi họ lớn lên và chơi cùng nhau rất nhiều khi họ còn nhỏ. Họ đi đến cùng một trường trung học cơ sở và Watari là một trong số ít bạn bè mà Kousei có thể tin tưởng. Watari liên tục đưa ra lời khuyên cho Kousei, ủng hộ anh khi Kousei cảm thấy thất vọng. Watari được cho là tình yêu của Kaori và liên tục làm hành động tình yêu với cô ấy khiến Kousei ghen tị. Khi Kousei nói với Watari rằng cậu ấy yêu Kaori, Watari đưa ra lời khuyên để làm cho cô ấy thích Kousei và mang lại cho Kousei sự tự tin cậu ta cần để đến thăm nghệ sĩ vĩ cầm này. Nagi Aiza Mặc dù có vẻ táo tợn và ác liệt đối với Kousei, cô tôn trọng anh ta khi tình bạn của họ phát triển khi họ đi chơi với nhau nhiều hơn và cô được khuyến khích học một tác phẩm bởi Kousei. Kousei đã là người dạy kèm của cô và Nagi đồng ý nhận anh dạy học mỗi tuần và học hành chăm chỉ. Gián tiếp nhận thấy rằng Nagi đã crush Kousei. Hiroko Seto Hiroko là người đầu tiên khám phá ra rằng Kousei chơi piano thật hoàn hảo và là một thiên tài với cây đàn piano khi còn trẻ. Saki giải thích điều này và quyết định dạy Kousei học piano và làm cho cậu ta thành một nghệ sĩ piano tầm thế giới. Later though, it is shown in her own flashback that she blamed herself for Kousei's suffering, saying that if she hadn't told Saki to turn Kousei into a pianist, he wouldn't suffer. Because of this, she decided that she couldn't meddle with Kousei's life anymore. Emi Igawa Emi đã rất ngạc nhiên và thậm chí đã khóc tại Kousei về màn trình diễn của cậu và quyết định học piano. Cô lớn lên gần Kousei và Takeshi vì họ luôn cạnh tranh trong các cuộc thi piano. Họ có mối quan hệ lẫn nhau Nhưng cô và Takeshi tức giận vì Kousei vẫn giữ vị trí đầu tiên trong các cuộc thi. Người ta nói rằng cô muốn Kousei nhớ lại bản thân mình. Takeshi Aiza Kousei có một mối quan hệ tương tự với Takeshi và Emi với lý do tương tự. Takeshi tôn trọng Kousei và gọi anh là "hero" nhưng khẳng định rằng anh luôn đi sau Kousei, làm Takeshi tức giận. Điều này làm anh thất vọng và kết quả là anh luyện tập mạnh mẽ mỗi ngày, bỏ bóng đá để luyện tập và tập trung chơi piano, và sau đó, trở thành một nghệ sĩ dương cầm vĩ đại. Trích dẫn (có một số câu mình dịch sai, các bạn thông cảm dùm mình) * * * * * * * Anime: Episode 17: Twilight * Anime: Episode 22: Spring Wind * Anime: Episode 11: Light of Life * * Anime: Episode 20: Hand in Hand * *'(Đến himself)' "I knew all along. The ghost of my mother was a shadow of my own creation. An excuse for me to run away. My own weakness. Mom isn't there anymore. Mom... is inside me." *'(To Kaori)' "The scar that Chelsea left me reminds me of my mother." *'(To Emi and Takeshi)' "I have to play. Gotta play. 'Cause I... I made a promise." Thư viện ImgChara1.jpg|Thông tin của Kousei trên trang Tiếng Anh B4i8sDvCMAAdPAV.jpg|School ID your-lie-in-april-episode-8-snapshot.png|Kousei với Emi và Takeshi tumblr_nlqp1cY9O21sqbbypo1_500.gif 270943.jpg|Kousei Headshot dcabf447238fb99381f542258b2da60e_480.jpg|Kousei cười Tumblr nlqp1cY9O21sqbbypo1 500.gif Tài liệu tham khảo es:Kousei Arima Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật Nam Thể_loại:Nghệ sĩ Piano